


Colors

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Platonic Soulmate AU (Alec and Riku) [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

Alec sighed as he walked down the sidewalk. Life was fun for him but he grew tired of seeing the same old’ black and white colors every single day. Looking around at passersby’s, he felt conflicted; Happy for them if they could see colors because that’d meant they had found their soulmate but sad because he was beginning to question if he’d ever find his and if he’d ever see colors.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he pulled his arms up behind his head to stretch them out. His eyes opened wide in shock and surprise as he soon felt someone bump into him- or maybe he bumped into them, he wasn’t quite sure but assumed the latter of the two. “I’m so sorry-“ He turned to speak to the assumed person but stopped mid-sentence. Alec looked at the male in front of him as he processed the male’s outfit, the red jacket being worn catching his attention. Wait. _Red?_ Finally understanding, Alec realized that he could now see the colors of everything but that didn’t change what would happen next.

“I should’ve paid more attention to where I was going.” Even if he wanted to, Alec couldn’t deny the fact that he was more concerned about how the male was going to react to being bumped into ; There was also a good height difference between the two so that only made Alec more uneasy. _Please don’t let him be having a bad day already. I’d rather not die today._

Alec mentally started questioning everything. He bumped into the male and could now see colors, which would mean the male is Alec’s soulmate, but how could he be sure the same happened to the other?; Wouldn’t it be weird to ask? How do you even ask that? _‘Hey, I know we just bumped into each other but can you see colors now too?’_ What if the male’s personality was completely different from his? Questions began filling his head, and he just hoped he wouldn’t do anything else to screw this up worse.


End file.
